


The Way She Falls

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: Ruby and Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Killing Lilith really ends the apocalypse, Ruby is not evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith dies, the apocalypse is averted, and everyone pays a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way She Falls

Ruby tracked down Lilith, finally. The demoness had taken refuge in an ancient covenant in Illchester, a covenant where the point between the Cage and the earthly plain was the thinnest. Ruby had speculated that Lilith was speaking with her "father" for some time, telling him of her progress. "We can do it," Ruby had said, her voice bright and eager over the static sounding speaker of the cell phone. "We can take her down and end this. You and Dean can finally be safe." What Sam hadn't expected was Dean's reaction to Ruby's news. Weak, after forcefully detoxing in Bobby's panic room, he hadn't expected to hear his brother copy his father's ultimatum.

"If you go with that bitch, don't you ever come back," Dean had snarled. The hardest thing Sam had ever done had been to walk out the door. The second hardest was to kill the nurse because he needed that much blood. Ruby hadn't exactly been happy with the situation either.

"I'd been hoping to go through this without much bloodshed," she'd snapped. "And we're probably already going to lose the nurse Lilith is possessing anyway. Why waste another body?" Sam knew she was really concerned for his mental health and was touched so he didn't comment. Now they were standing just inside the convent, waiting in the dark by the altar for the demon to arrive.

~~~

Dean was in the angel's green room. Shortly after Sam had left him for that demon bitch, Castiel had come insisting that the angels had work for him. Dean had taken Cas's hand with a little hesitation, only to find himself transported here. Then he'd been left alone to pace and fret until now. In one moment the room had been empty and in the next a short bald man in a suit was standing near one wall. "Hello Dean," he said and it took all of Dean's self-control not to growl inarticulately at him.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

"My name is Zachariah," the angel told him with a smarmy grin. "And you are here because you did exactly you were meant to."

"What do you mean?" Dean snarled but the angel just smirked at him.

"You see, we needed someone to kill Lilith but it wasn't you," Zachariah said calmly. "And the demon got a little too close to baby brother, would have stopped him from doing the suicidal task, so we had to get someone else to give him the push and you preformed spectacularly." Zachariah vanished with a snap, leaving Dean gaping after him in surprised horror.

~~~

Lilith stepped into the convent like a princess ascending the steps to enter her castle. She was wearing a long white wedding dress and her hair was a brilliant gold waterfall down her left shoulder. Her eyes scanned the church, feel on Sam, and lightened. Then she laughed. "They sent _you_ to take me down? _Really_?"

"Yes," Sam said, trying to sound firm, but Ruby could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"He didn't come alone though," she said, stepping into view. Lilith growled at her.

"So the little traitor wandered her way back out of Hell," the powerful demon sneered. "Alastair obviously didn't train you well enough either time he had you." Ruby couldn't suppress a shudder at that and Sam reached an arm around her back to steady her.

"Leave Ruby alone," he snapped and the demon felt a flush of warmth at his protectiveness.

"Why?" Lilith taunted. "What are you going to do? Exorcise me?"

"No," Sam said, voice cool and hard as he stretched out his hand towards Lilith. "I'm stronger now. I can kill." Sam hadn't been able to kill Alastair when the torturer had threatened Dean and Castiel, only banish him deep into Hell, but this time Ruby could feel the difference. She could feel the power thrumming through him. Lilith did as well but it was already too late. The demon was slammed back against the door, slamming it shut, and her eyes turned white. She tilted her head back and screamed, an almost desperate sound Ruby had made when Alastair had first tortured her to convert her. Her whole body flashed with little arcs of yellow-gold lightning with tinges of red through it and then her body fell limp to the floor.

"You did it," Ruby yelped after a stunned moment, delighted. Sam turned to grin, wide eyed and happy, at her and that was when it happened. A rush of white power shot out from Lilith's downed body. It washed over them both and Ruby only had time to scream before everything turned black.

~~~

"Castiel! _Castiel!_ " Dean screamed at the ceiling of the room as if that would bring the angel to him. "Damnit Cas, get over here." He spun around with an irritated growl only to stop at the sight of the angel right behind him.

"I cannot help you," the angel told him and Dean snarled.

"I was just told I sent my little brother to his death. You will help me or I swear to God I will kill you." 

Castiel studied him for a moment and then said,"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take me to my brother."

~~~

When Sam's vision cleared he was lying on the floor. He could see Ruby just out of arm's reach and she wasn't moving. "Ruby?" he croaked out but she didn't answer. He forced himself to sit up, crawling toward her still frame. "Ruby? _Ruby!_ " She still didn't move. He rolled her so he could see her still frame. She was breathing but her eyes were closed and she wouldn't rouse. Forcing himself to stand, he gently cradled Ruby in his arms and stumbled out of the convent. His whole body ached and, through a window not yet drenched in early morning sunlight, he saw his eyes were demon black. A shudder of horror tried to make its way through him but he refused to let it. Ruby was hurt and she was the important one now.

Outside he made his way toward the car he and Ruby had arrived in, trying to shake off the voice that screamed there was a body in the trunk. A familiar roar of an engine made his head want to turn but he forced it not to, instead focusing on his goal. He settled Ruby gently next to the car and eased open the door, ignoring Dean's voice calling, "Sam? _Sammy!_ " He couldn't look at his brother. Couldn't let him see the monster he'd become. "Sam I'm sorry," he heard Dean plead. "Just look at me. _Please_."

There was one thing in life Sam could resist and that was his big brother pleading with him to do something. The only time he had managed to deny Dean's request was when he asked that Sam give up college. He turned and saw Dean's eyes widen in horror. That was all he needed to know. He turned back to the car, opened the door, and eased Ruby in. Then he stumbled around and slipped into the driver's seat. He drove away without Dean saying another word.


End file.
